


Falling in love with Miya Atsumu

by warpggaaaaagg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Chubby Girl, Chubby Reader, Elementary School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Middle School, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Name-Calling, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Pure, Wholesome, chubby reader x atsumu miya, miya atsumu - Freeform, plus size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpggaaaaagg/pseuds/warpggaaaaagg
Summary: From kids to teens, from enemies to lovers.You and Osamu were the closest of friends, getting along immediately, meeting at the junior volleyball club.Atsumu on the other hand, resented you.Sooner or later though, he came around, and protected you from this cruel world that didn't accept people who looked like you.All before falling in love with you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why my brain is in Haikyuu rot mode right now but this is just a big outlet for me to get these scenarios out of my head lmfao. Also as a big girl, I can never really imagine myself with anyone like these good looking characters if they really existed and I think that's a thought that definitely needs to be shot down and obliterated, fat girls rule the world baby, so you're gonna sit down and read this story about a boy who adores you for every one of your lump and curves as he should :) I hope this is suffice to what you could be potentially looking for, I'm really enjoying writing this <3
> 
> Also sorry it's not gender neutural like my other stories, I always try to make them for everyone to enjoy but it just kinda happened as I kept writing.

It was only inevitable that the boys would catch your attention. Everyone watched them rule the court as they were clearly above the other kids, it was almost as if the rest of the small team of boys and girls envied them, but you were all children at the time, not being able to suppress your true feelings. 

Your parent had forced you to join the junior volleyball club, saying it was bad to lay around all day while you were still growing. 

You weren't opposed to sports, but you were scared, usually being the bigger one in a group of kids, and rightfully so, as someone always made it abunduntly clear that you weren't welcomed, that you were 'ugly' or 'fat', and they would laugh about it. 

You just overall had a hard time communicating with others, as you were terrified someone would downright bully you the way you thought everyone did. 

You stuck out like a sore thumb on the first day, hesitantly hitting the ball and it failing to ever get over the net, shying away from the group anytime you made a mistake. 

You felt like you were in hell, wanting to go home as soon as possible as you sat with your knees to your chest in a random corner of the gym. 

When it was time for you to walk home, you noticed how two boys from the club were ahead of you the entire time, the boys who were better than everyone else in the club. 

One of them had noticed you as he looked back, whispered something in the other's ear, and recieving a shrug in response from him. 

This sight made your stomach turn, thinking of the worse. You've seen this play out too many times, you've noticed the whispers and quiet giggles, and pointing. You thought you knew when someone was talking about you. 

You walked with your head between your shoulders, avoiding eye contact in case they were still looking, just wishing you'd get to your house faster. 

"Hey!" 

Your heart stops, waiting for what was to come, and all you could think was that he wasn't even going to shy away from saying something mean to you. 

Only your eyes flutter up, letting him know that you were listening. 

"you're in the club right?" 

You both were stopped in your tracks, while the other boy continued walking, ignoring the conversation. 

You nod slowly, looking out at the street. 

He points at you, "y'know, when you wanna serve, you should have a spot to know where you're aiming." 

'Huh?' 

You're eyebrows furrow together, looking back up at him, not understanding what he's getting at. 

"You gotta be more confident!" He smirks slightly, and this makes your eyes widen at the random encouragement. 

Your hands find themselves, pulling at your own fingers, not knowing how to respond, so all you do is bow quietly. 

He snickers slightly, "I'm Osamu," you watch as he points at the other boy, who was now stopped and waiting for him in the distance, "that's my dumb brother, his names Atsumu." 

The other boy, Atsumu, smacks his teeth against his lips, barking back a loud, "SHUT UP SAMU!" 

You give them a shy smile before Osamu speaks up again, "what's your name?" 

After this, every practice, Osamu kept a cautious eye on you as you would make your serves or tosses, and he would walk over sometimes to demonstrate a way that might be easier for you. 

He noticed how you sat alone during breaks, and one day he just decided to go over and sit with you. 

"Why don't you talk to other people?" 

He was very blunt, and you found it a little intimidating, being so young and having someone your age ask you questions that someone like a teacher or parent would usually ask you. 

You shrug, having your legs tucked up to your chest, finding any sort of way to hide yourself, and you looked at the floor, "they'll make fun.." 

He stares at you blankly, "why?" 

And this, made you feel like he was making fun of you without saying anything at all. 

Was he stupid? 

You thought, or maybe, he was blind? 

But when it came to you, that maybe be wasn't either of those things, but that he was just, one of the nicest people you had ever met. 

This is what started your friendship with Osamu, having him be the first person you knew, who not once ever pointed out your appearance, but instead talked to you about your personal interests, or what game was coming out that month. 

He was your first friend. 

This drove Atsumu crazy, not because you were 'stealing his brother' or anything, but because, to him, you were just some random girl who wouldn't leave them alone. 

You had started walking with the boy's after practice till your path's split, making small talk with Osamu, who you now referred to as Samu-nii, while Atsumu walked quietly next to you both, saying nothing like always. 

You had tried talking to Atsumu before, given how you and Osamu were clearly growing closer each day, but his responses were always short and sounded like he was uninterested. 

Thinking 'at least he hasn't made fun of me either', you were cautious talking to him in case he ever did. 

One day, while you walked with the boys, Osamu was teasing you, throwing fake punches as you both air fought which eventually turned to innocent tickling, making you go into a fit of giggles, begging for 'Osamu-nii' to stop. 

"Why do you call him that?" A sudden snap from Atsumu making you both flinch back. 

Through Osamu and yours dying laughs as you both try to catch your breaths, Osamu straightens himself, eyeing Atsumu from their small distance, "what's up?" 

Atsumu shares glances between the two of you, bringing an arm up to point at your face, "why is she here? Why does she call you that??" Practically spatting in your faces, while also talking about you like you weren't there. 

You had to admit, him pointing out the nickname you gave Osamu made you flustered, but you and Osamu had already talked it out when you called him that by accident once, telling him that, you felt safe around him and thought he was really cool. 

Samu raised a brow, sizing up Atsumu, "because she's my friend!" His voice growing louder, as he smacked Atsumu's hand out of your face. 

Atsumu shoved Osamu, "well she's annoying!" 

"You're annoying!" Osamu says, grabbing Atsumu by the collar. 

You start to panic, but you also feel a ache of hurt in your chest, not understanding what you did wrong, not understanding what you ever did to make him dislike you so much, and this was the first time, you had ever spoken up to someone who neglected you, "why do you hate me?" 

Silence rises as the boys freeze in their hold, your meek voice making them turn their heads to look at you. 

Atsumu's brows are sunken into his eyes, staring down at you like were the most unwanted thing in the world, and this made you feel like crying, but you held your own, "I'm sorry Atsumu, I don't know what I did." 

And without hesitation Atsumu snarls, "You're in the way." Making you drop your gaze, and Osamu toss his brother backwards once more. 

After you pushed passed the both of them and Osamu ran after you as you made your way to the stop that ends your walks together, you decided that that would be the last time you willingly spoke to Atsumu. 

And as the years went by, putting you three in the same middle school, you kept your word, unless Atsumu was the one to say a snarky remark to you first, then you would always respond, saying something meaner than he did. 

You continued hanging out with Osamu, dropping the cringey nickname you gave him since you thought you were getting too old for that. And you were always there at their games, cheering Osamu on, and you were still there, walking home with him after school. 

Atsumu eventually sucked it up, thinking it was inevitable that you just weren't going to stop talking to his brother, but still not shying away from telling you how annoying you were out of the blue sometimes. 

He would tell you he hated how you were so shy around others, not getting why you avoided other people but latched onto his brother the way you did. 

And you just ignored this, thinking he knew nothing about you. 

Osamu had a sick day once, leaving you with no where to go as you ate at your desk during lunch. 

And when time came to walk home, you were alone again, aside from the only other person you thought was on the sidewalk who walked ahead of you. 

"Stop following!" He called back, never looking back at you but well aware of your prescense. 

"I live this way dumbass!" You yell back, crossing your arms as you walk. 

He only curses under his breath. 

A moment of quiet walking passed, the two of you keeping your distance and never looking eachother in the eye, that was until a hush of voices caught your attention. 

"She's so big, you think it'd be funny if we pushed her over?" 

It was through whispers, it was a group of boys, and you knew immediately who they were targeting. 

You continued walking, hoping they wouldn't do anything, hoping they wouldn't say anything any louder, feeling the embarrassment coil in the pit of your stomach already at the thought of Atsumu potentially hearing it and using what they would say against you. 

And just as you feared, a voice cuts through the air, "hey fatass!" Making you freeze in your tracks. 

You looked ahead, at the back of Atsumu's head, as he parks his feet as well. 

He looks forward, then he silently turns around, looking at everyone who was standing behind him. 

"I said hey!" The same voice calls out from behind you. 

Your fists clench at your sides, and you tear your gaze from Atsumu as he looks past you. 

'Please, please just turn back around.' 

But instead, Atsumu starts taking steps forward, his bag sliding off his shoulders, and his loud voice making you jump, "Who the hell are you talking to?" 

And with that, two hands are pushing you forward, making you fall to your knees, only hearing a snide, "this one." Followed by a few laughs. 

By the time you had sat back on your butt, trying to get a better look at who just threw you, Atsumu was in front of you, pushing a boy back into two other boys screaming. 

Wide eyed and stunned, you stayed glued to the ground, that was, until, Atsumu quickly had three boys throwing punches at him. 

You quickly got up, running over and throwing your bag at one of them, trying to pry either of them off him, then, as you grab one by the arm, he turns and lands his fist in your face with the other. 

Atsumu's face drops. 

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" 

Well, it was too late for that as you felt yourself getting teary eyed at the sudden sting. 

But you watched as Atsumu freed himself from the other boy's holds, kicking at their shins and grabbing the one who hit you by collar of his shirt and slamming his back on the ground. 

You sat, covering your now swollen eye, watching Atsumu kick their asses. 

Eventually, all four of them got tired, but even then, Atsumu was still stanced and ready to hit them more if he needed. 

The three boys looked at eachother as Atsumu had his feet planted looking ahead at them, nodded, and then turned on their heels, running back down the block. 

When you saw that Atsumu was ready to run after them, you called out with a shakey voice, "Sumu' please!" Hoping he'd just let it go. 

He looked over, hearing the way you said his name, thinking it couldn't have been you that said it, and then he relaxed his shoulders, letting his balled up fists fall loose against his sides. 

He slowly walks over to you, sticking his hand out. 

You looked down over at his shoes, and then you hesitantly took his hand, letting him help you off the ground. 

As you shakily brushed yourself off, looking around for your bag, Atsumu huffed, his eyes looking down the direction those boys went, "shoulda let me beat them up." 

You paused, and then you couldn't help but start laughing, "I think you already did." 

His eyebrows furrow as he turns to you, and then unfurrow when he sees your smile, letting his face soften, and the corner of his lips curl up, chuckling along with you. 

Atsumu kept asking if you were feeling alright, saying that you had a black eye while all he got was body shots. 

You shrugged when he asked, saying it could've been worse and that you were glad he was okay, telling him he didn't have to jump in for you but you still thanked him. 

'Could've been worse?' 

He thought, wondering what else you could've gone through to be able to say that a black eye wasn't already the worse. 

Atsumu carried your bag after finding it for you, and he carried it as he walked you all the way to your house, explaining to your parents what happened as they held your face, inspecting your purple eye. 

They thanked him for taking care of their daughter. 

And then they said they were grateful that you had such a great friend like him. 

This made the two of you look away and blush, thinking back on what little of a relationship you both had. 

Thinking how you're beef had gone on long enough. 

The next day when the three of you were walking home together again, Osamu wanted his fill on what he missed out on. 

And this time, Atsumu and you were the ones who couldn't keep your mouths shut, using eachother as examples as you threw air punches at eachother, demonstrating what had happened the day before, praising eachother for eachothers work, Atsumu throwing an arm over your shoulder and saying, "she took that punch like a champ!" 

This was the turning point, this was the day, Atsumu became your friend.


	2. The Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball teams and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this note, I hold my pee in because my mom is in the bathroom

As you three got to highschool, you hung out, together. 

The boys protected you from any bullies, and they made sure you were always in a good mood, making you their little queen. 

It felt strange, but they made you feel special compared to the way everyone else usually treated you. 

Having Osamu pull you out of any situation you were uncomfortable with, while Atsumu kicked anyone's ass if they looked at you funny. 

The boys who were once shorter than you now towering over as they clung to your shoulders while you walked home together. 

You felt, wanted. 

Atsumu had grown much more clinger than Osamu, making you constantly think that you wished you hadn't started being his friend if you would've known he was going to be like this. 

Big lie by the way. 

He was always having his arms wrapped around you, resting his chin on the top of your head now that you fit perfectly beneath him. He was always watching everyone around as he was with you, wanting to make sure you didn't have to go through something like that last time ever again. 

He didn't want to see you hurt. 

You guys still teased eachother but it was much more playful than before, flicking each other's foreheads, calling eachother dorks. 

Osamu thought you two were oblivious, but nonetheless was glad it was his two bestfriends and hoped you'd both figure it out sooner or later. 

When the girls Volleyball tryouts came around, they encouraged you to join but your nerves always got the best of you everytime you walked to the gym in the same get-up as the other girls, chickening out and walking away. 

Of course Atsumu scolded you for this, "you're so dumb, you're so much better than them and you're not going to try out just because of the dress code?" 

Osamu nodded, agreeing silently as he placed a plate of food in front of you while you all stood in the kitchen. 

You bowed at his offer, continuing to argue with his brother, "It's just...you wouldn't get it Sumu', I don't look like the other girls." Looking down at your hands. 

Atsumu scoffs, "you should be glad you don't look like them, they're all ugly anyways." He crosses his arms. 

Osamu snorts and you gasp, "That's not nice!" 

He shrugs, "it's the truth..." he looks back at you with softer eyes this time, letting out a sigh, "I know you're scared..but I promise...I will deck a girl straight in the face if she even tries-" you cover his mouth with your hand, his teeth grazing your palm as he laughs into it while you try to stifle your own, "you are not hitting anyone!" 

'Incredible' Osamu thinks, shaking his head at the sight of it, "you guys are dumb." 

Making you and Atsumu raise a brow at him, and then turn and shrug at eachother. 

After missing the first two tryouts, Atsumu forced his way into your house on the last day, waiting for you to change into the girl's practice wear to take you back to the school. 

"When you come out, I'm gonna make you feel sooo stupid," he's been shouting to you the whole time, leaning against the outside of your bedroom door, talking nonsense, "I'm gonna drag your ass back to the gym even if it kills me-" he's interrupted at the loss in balance when you open the door, "hey!" As he tries to straighten back up, dusting himself off and acting like he almost didnt just fall, his eyes come in contact with your bare legs, stopping himself from whatever he was doing, taking the time to let his eyes run up your body. 

You cross your arms around your tummy, turning your body away, feeling a little embarrassed at this, "see I look stupid don't I-" 

Atsumu cuts you off, "this is what you were worried about?" 

He marvels down at the knee pads you've been using since middle school, then the small black spandex shorts that hugged your bottom, moving up to the tight white t-shirt that was too see through for your own good, revealing the sports bra you chose to wear underneath. 

You thought it was simple and normal, for other girls. But on you, you felt like it called attention to the parts of your body that you hated most, with the shirt not shying from your rolls that puffed out over the top of the shorts, and the way your knee pads squished your thighs, cuffing them the way knee high socks would. You hated how it accentuated all your squish. 

But, Atsumu on the other hand... 

You look away, answering him with a blush, "yes..." 

Atsumu was now leaning against your door frame, his eyes still roaming around, not realizing how uncomfortable it was making you feel. 

He let's out a sigh. 

"You look fine. You're going to be late, let's go." And with that he grabs your duffle bag that sat by your door, walking back to the entrance of your house. 

You stand in silence, hesitating to follow after how he just stared at you and said that. 

Doubt filled your mind. 

You end up brushing it off anyway, catching up to him, both making your way back to the school gym. The whole time he tried hyping you up, reminding you of the do's and do nots considering he's done this way too many times before. 

Time for the tryout and Atsumu watched the whole time as he sat by the entrance with your duffle in his lap. 

The girls making a few faces as they saw who you walked in with and how his eyes not once peeled off of you. 

You didn't notice, because you tried to avoid everyone, especially them, staying out of their way, wanting to just focus on yourself and what you needed to do to prove what you came here for. 

This school is very straightforward, and they know what they want. 

The tryout was coming down to an end, and you were told to all line up down the court, the girls volleyball coach walked around, checking all of you out with a clipboard in hand, then she started calling names. Lots of names. 

When she didn't call yours, you were sure, you were so sure.... 

Until, "if I just called your name, you did not make the team." 

Your low head started slowly peeking up at the tall woman who sent out apologies to all the girls who were now sulking in failure. 

When they got the hint that it was time for them to leave, all that was left was you and two other girls. 

'Holy shit..' 

"Hello ladies, I'll be sending out an email to you three by Monday, letting you know when practice will be starting." 

'Holy shit!' 

You tried not to freak out as she spoke to the three of you, then as her attention quickly switched to the vibing phone in her pocket, you turn to Atsumu who's standing across the room from you, standing eagerly by the wall, gripping your duffle bag tight against his chest, trying not to combust from excitement. 

He gives you the biggest, brightest smile you've ever seen him give. 

'...Holy shit?' 

When the coach clears her throat after turning her phone off, you whip your head back in her direction, half of you're brain listening to her, while the other half was trying not to cry. 

After everything was settled and she sent for you all to go home, you didn't hesitate to speed walk over to Atsumu, crashing into his arms. 

His body dipped into yours, his big arms wrapping around your round frame, while you stood on your toes to put your arms around his neck, the both of you sinking into each other's shoulders. 

"I told you...I told you you were gonna make it." He talks into your hair, his breathy words sending cold air down your sweaty back. 

You tighten your grip around him before you both let go of eachother slowly, but you didn't pull away, hiding your face in his chest. 

Atsumu looks down, trying to move your head back to get a better look at you but instead you bury your face deeper, flustering him, "h-hey, you okay?" 

You shake your head and he brings a hand to the side if your face, swiping his thumb across your cheek, catching the tear that was rolling down. 

He immediately pulls you outside, still holding you against his chest as he presses his back against the outside of the gym, looking down at you, "hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?" 

His voice was delicate, it was soothing. 

He was so sweet for you when you needed him. 

He cradles your head in one hand as his other runs through your hair while you clung to the sides of his shirt shrugging, "dunno...I'm just happy..." 

He chuckles lightly, "you're such a baby." He says, as he swoops down and gives you a kiss on the top of your head, making your heart skip a beat. 

"Come on," he pats your back, making you get off of him, "let's go tell Samu." 

And you did. You went and told Samu, and as he opened the door for the both of you, cracked confetti blew up in your face. 

"Congrats!" 

You immedietly hugged him, and then you thought about something, "wait, what would you have done if I didn't make it?" 

The both of them give a panicked look to eachother, clearly not having thought that far ahead. 

When the season started up, the boys and you didn't get to spend that much time together aside from lunch and the occasional phone calls, but even if you had to spend time away from eachother, you were all excited to be able to go to eachothers games now. 

When that time came, and you cheered them on at their first game and they won. 

You celebrated. 

Pasta dinner with the three of you, small get together with the team at their house, and secret cuddles with Atsumu as he pulled you into his room away from the group of rowdy boys. 

His tired body collapsing on top of yours, squishing you between him and his bed, making you giggle. 

That sweet giggle he use to hate but now craved. 

"Sumu, you were really cool today." You muffle into his shoulder. 

"Mm really? You think so?" His sleepy voice rumbling right next to your ear, while his arms wrapped under and around you, holding onto the fluff of your back which would make usually make you feel self conscious anytime boys would grab at it to make fun of you. 

But the way Sumu held you... 

You squeak at his voice, but laugh, drawing him in more with your arms around his wide shoulders, "hehe yes, you guys didn't even give em a chance-" oh but it was too late, poor Atsumu had fallen asleep on top of you, his light snore interrupting your sentence. 

You coo at this sight, looking down at him and laughing softly, "rudeee." You tease him whispering, knowing he very well could not hear you. 

You had a lot on your mind now. 

The fact that he was always okay being like this with you. 

The way he didn't shy away from you, in private or in public. 

It made you...want him to be the only one who could ever be with you this way. 

It made you want to call him yours. 

You felt a little selfish at the revalation, at the fact that he was your friend who put so much trust in you. 

You felt like this was something you could never speak of, especially since you were now blushing underneath him, your heart rate picking up, your belly filling with butterflies at the thought that you were growing a crush on the boy who was holding you like he didn't want to lose you. 

And you didnt speak of it. You didn't think of it. You just fell fast asleep under him, telling yourself to just pretend like things were still the same. 

They weren't, and they were never going to be again. 

\- 

The sound of camera flashes had woken you both from your slumber. 

Golden eyes piercing through the darkness in the room. 

And a familiar evil laugh that belonged to a silver haired twin rumbled through the walls, making a vein pop out of Atsumu's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I finish this note, i pee
> 
> -a short poem


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader let's her insecurities get to her as she tries and ignores her crush on her bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a different direction set in my mind when I started this chapter and now I'm not so sure about it

You slowly started avoiding the boys more and more, being too preoccupied with practice and the underlying thoughts of Miya Atsumu that raced through your mind. 

You hated this. 

You had never really liked anyone before and you were so mad that it had to be one of the most important people in your life. 

Time flew by and it was the day of your first volleyball game, it came faster than expected, or maybe you just focused your attention onto schoolwork and practicing so much it made you forget everything else in the world. 

Except, for Miya Atsumu. 

You didnt tell them about your first game, you didn't mention anything going on in your life when you all spoke in passing. 

You couldn't look Atsumu in the eyes while you easily talked to Osamu about how his day was. 

Now, you were standing on the court with a bundle of nerves at the pit of your empty stomach, the sound of an exaggerated audience echoing throughout the gym making you feel light headed, and all you had were regrets, wishing you would've just pushed these stupid feelings aside and talked to the boy's so they could've told you everything was going to be okay. 

"Why do you think she didn't tell us to come?" 

"Huh? Well she had to have known we would never miss out on this." Atsumu scoffs as he and Osamu find seats in the bleachers. 

"Yah but, we almost did. The roster wasn't posted anywhere, and the only time we heard about it was from Suna." 

Atsumu crosses his arms, frowning, "whatever...she would've wanted us here." He was hurt, he couldn't deny it. He had missed the first set of your first highschool game ever, and couldn't find an excuse as to why he did. 

You did want them there. You wanted to try your best for them while they cheered for you. 

But now, you were frantically running around the court, forgetting where you were, forgetting where you needed to be. 

'I'm in hell.' 

Everything felt too familiar. 

Atsumu and Osamu watched as you struggled, thinking it was just nerves, and the match had just started so they didnt think anything of it. 

Osamu started watching you more intently as he noticed how different you looked, eyes closing in on your legs, then your chest. 

Then he turns to Atsumu with a small smirk, "she really..grew up, didn't she?" Having this be the first time Osamu saw you in volly gear. 

This makes Atsumu grimace, eyeing Osamu from the corner of his eye, "what?" 

Osamu chuckles, "nothing, she's just, sorta cute." 

Atsumu turns in his seat, full on furrowing his eyebrows at his brother, looking ready to punch him, "what are you saying?" 

Osamu tries to hold back his laughter, thinking carefully about how he could further push his buttons, "you think...she'll let me ask her on a date?" 

Atsumu's face falls, abruptly standing up in his seat, towering over Osamu and other people around them, making them all look up at him. 

At this point Osamu let's it out, cackling into the women's hair in front of him as he kneeled over holding onto his stomach. Atsumu's face not containing itself as an obvious look of confusion spreads. 

"Damn, that'd be enough to make a grown man cry," Osamu says, pretending to wipe a tear, "sit down crazy, I was just joking." 

Atsumu shoulders relax a little while he hesitates to sit back down, watching Osamu with a frown. 

Osamu stayed looking forward innocently like he hadn't done anything, "she is beautiful though..." 

Atsumu only side-eyed him again. 

"Make sure you let her know that." Osamu says, leaning onto the knuckles that are being supported by the elbow that sat on his knee as he stared at you. 

Atsumu's eyes widen, "the hell-" 

A loud buzzer interrupts him, making everyone turn their attention to the court. 

You were being subbed out. 

The boys looked at eachother briefly before getting up and running down the stairs of the bleachers to get a better view of you. 

You sat on the bench with tears brimming, you were in a battle with yourself now, hoping you wouldn't let them fall. 

Your coach came up to you, asking if you were alright. You nodded and brushed it off, saying you were just nervous. She told you she understood but that you really needed to get your head in the game before before patting you on the back. 

Your fists balled as you dug them into your knee pads. 

Although you were the one distancing yourself from your two best friends, you didn't find support from any of the girls on the team either, feeling more alone than ever. 

They didnt acknowledge your existence, they walked over you and some even questioned how you even got to be on the team, never believing you. The girls who didn't say stuff to you or treated you wrong, just watched it all happen. 

Everything, sucked. 

"Oiiii!" 

The voice sending a chill down your spine, recognizing who it was right away. 

Your head whips around, searching everywhere in the stands, till your eyes land on the blond and grey haired boys that you've been avoiding. 

Some of the girls on the team were burning holes into the side of your head, saying they 'weren't surprised' as they watched you swoon at them. 

But you didn't care. 

'Ah...they came....of course they did.' 

You can't help but smile softly at the sight of Atsumu, who was leaning over the rail waving at you. 

'He's here.' 

Atsumu and you had locked eyes, time slipping from under your hands as your chest tightened like a twelve year old girl at the fact that he wasn't willing to peel his eyes away from you first. 

What you didn't know, was that he was slowly grounding you. 

Before either of you knew it, a buzzer sounded, a hand landed on your shoulder, your coach whispering quick words of encouragement that you were too dazed to register, and next thing you knew you were being pushed onto the court, being forced to tear your gaze from Atsumu. 

You didn't notice the wave of calmness that washed over you as you naturally planted your feet on the court after you found where you needed to be. You didn't notice how much looking at him could calm your nerves. 

The game was short, it was the first game of the season, making it too easy for the rest of you. 

You were beat though. 

As your team yelled in celebration, you felt nothing as you made a headstart to the locker rooms, not caring if you bumped into anyone on your way there. 

You made sure you showered before anyone could come in, knowing that it would probably make things worse for you if any of them saw you naked. 

It's just been a bad couple of weeks overall. 

When you got out the showers and changed, you started gathering your things, rummaging through your locker while also double checking everything that was in your bag, and without noticing, the team started filing in. 

A low whistle brushes past your ear as you already know it's someone from the team getting ready to start, "take a look at the team baby ladies, clearly thought she was too good to hang back with us out on the court." 

And it had been the same girl who was on your ass the most, the one who questioned you the most, and the one who got everyone to jump in with her and poke at you any chance she got. 

You didn't even know this bitch's name. 

"You know, you're lucky you didn't cost us the game." She threatens, a hand coming into your line of sight as she runs her fingers along the zipper of your duffle. 

You snort. 

It didn't matter if you were the most self-concious person in the school, as long as someone was an Inarizaki fox, they would be a pompous ass about it, "please, anyone with two left feet could've gone out and won that stupid game." 

Gasps were heard here and there at the unexpected reply as you usually just ignored her, then some stifled laughs were airing out the room as she struggled to respond, "yeah well...you're still just the fat girl on the team whose going to slow us down this season." 

You shrug, "fast enough to be in the starting lineup? Both sets." You couldn't help not adding on that last part. 

You had no clue where all this confidence was coming from, maybe it was being driven by the pure exhaustion of all your nerves finally coming down after weeks of hard work and being belittled by the schools biggest cheerleader, or even the fact that you forced yourself to not talk to your boys. Whatever the reason, you just wanted a nap. 

You brought your bag up, the strap crossing your body. You turn away to make your way out, but of course, being stopped by the girl who tried to pull anything- even if it was just out of her ass- at you, "you have a lot of nerve you know? Being such an easy target and all." She pokes at the fat that rested at your hips and you pull away as soon as you felt it. 

You stagger back, your mind thinking you could possibly be jumped right now knowing nobody else was coming into the locker room. 

Little did you know, the boys were on either side of the door, waiting for you to come out, listening to all of this. Atsumu trying his best to not walk inside and punch a girl in the face, and then possibly get beaten down by screaming half naked girls, while Osamu was still stunned with his mouth agape at the fact that you were finding answering back easy for once. 

Your brows are scrunched, waiting for whatever she was gonna do or say next, what you didn't expect was this, "we hear a lot about you from the school." she crosses her arms, eyeing you up and down. 

'Oh?' 

A wicked smile creeps onto your face, "Yeah? What do you hear?" You couldn't give two shits about what it could possibly be, whatever it was you had heard it before. 

She smirks, and without holding back on what she was implying, "that you're just a pig on a stick to the Miyas." 

And without you knowing about them being there, the boys stiffen against the walls, having this be the first time they heard something like that. 

The room falls silent, whispers were shared and your smile disappeared as a flash of irritation flooded your head. 

'What a waste of my time' 

"That's...that's not their names, you...fucking idiot." Because like you said, it wasn't anything you haven't heard before. 

A silent 'Jesus' falls from Osamu's mouth as Atsumu tried his best to not full out laugh at the fact that that could possibly be your only concern. 

The girls jaw drops, "what...did you call me?" 

The room wasn't loud nor quiet anymore, with a few laughs escaping from some of their mouths while the others stayed cautious to the situation. 

You on the other hand were getting a grasp on what was really going on here. 

You walk over quickly, stopping in front of her shoes and leaning forward into her face, to which she flinched aggressively to, stumbling backwards. 

You shake your head, a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips as you turn back on your heels, making way for the door again. 

"Y-you're lucky captains not here!" She calls out at you again, and you laugh, "yeah fuck you and the captain." 

You hang your head low, stuffing your hands in your jacket and huffing over what just happened as you walk through the back of the gym. 

'What a pussy...' 

Something tugs at the back of your bag, making you whip around thinking she might've actually came after you. 

You ease back at who it was. 

"Oh...it's just you." 

Atsumu scratches at the back of his head, "yeah...just me." 

Osamu comes up from behind him, putting a hand on your shoulder, "you okay?" 

You put two and two together, realizing they might've heard everything, you shrug, "yeah. I'm fine Samu." 

Osamu drops his arm, "yeah well, you haven't really been acting like it." 

Your eyes flutter to Atsumu before they drop to your shoes, "I'm being serious, I'm just having a bad day and I want to go home right now." 

Atsumu steps forward, "we can take you home-" 

"No it's fine, I'm really tired and I just want to be alone now." 

You hear them both sigh, and you turn around again trying to get away. 

A hand wraps around your arm and you don't even bother looking back, "hey come on, you haven't talked to us in a while." 

You snaked your arm out of his grip, surprising him at your eagerness to pull away, "I'm not in a good place right now Atsumu." 

He winces at the way you said his name, you hadn't called him by his real name since you were kids, even if it wasn't that big of a difference, to him all he knew was Sumu now. 

You weren't mad at him, and you weren't lying when you said you weren't in a good place. 

He calmed you down but at the same time he also made you really nervous which was something you weren't use to and you didn't know how you would act if you stayed around him right now and that alone was pissing you off. 

"Did I do something wrong?" His wounded tone catching you off guard, you've never heard him sound so hurt. 

You shake your head at the ground, "no! I just said I'm in a shit mood, I'm just being dramatic cause I'm feeling insecure!-" 

'Goddamn it.' 

A pause passes, the both of them catching on that you didn't mean to admit that last part, "Then let us take care of you.." 

You look back at Atsumu and frown, "I'm not in the mood to be babied right now. I basically just got called your guyses fat whore in front of a group of girls who already hate me." 

He falters back. 

"Thank you for coming. I'll talk to you guys later." 

Osamu had to hold Atsumu back from running after you or calling you. 

With your mood being so offbeat, you wished he would've let him go.

A few days passed and you grew embarrassed of how you had spoken to them. 

You had no right to act that way, let alone ignore them for so long, your stupid emotions had gotten the best of you and you wanted nothing more than to talk to them and apologize. 

It just felt like you never found the right time to.. 

But that didnt matter when you were sitting down taking notes on your bed and a notification flashing across your screen caught your attention. 

A text, from Osamu. 

>> are you coming this friday? 

You immediately knew what he was talking about, you felt guilty that he thought he would even need to ask that. 

<< Hello! Of course I'll be there! 

And you knew answering like that, like everything was still normal probably wasn't a good idea, but you did it anyway. 

>> right. just making sure. 

There it was, the confirmation you needed to know that you were absolutely horrible. 

When Friday rolled around and you got to their house, you were greeted by their team at the front door. A few of them pulling you into a hug while Suna and you did your not so secret handshake which only consisted of two elbow dabs and a side bump. 

"Where are they?" You said through fits of laughter. 

Aran nodded towards the kitchen, "Well, you already know where Samu is." 

You nodded with a chuckle, turning your feet to nervously shuffle your way there. 

He was putting frosting on a cake, having not noticed you walk in. 

"Hey." 

His eyes perk up, setting the butter knife to the side, "hey." 

You set down a gift bag on the counter, and make your wake around it, forcing him into a hug, "happy birthday Samu." You whisper into his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't push you off or worse. 

He sighed at the embrace, pulling you in with his arms around your waist, "thanks." 

You pull back and go back around the island, sitting in a chair facing him, pushing the first bag you sat down next to him. 

He stares blankly before glancing down, and hovering his hand above the tissue paper. 

Something you didn't know about the boys, was that they specifically always looked forward to your gifts, whether it was Christmas, Valentines day, or especially their birthdays, they secretly got excited. The reason why, is because, you were not only their favorite person that did this, but you were one of the few people who got them something, without giving the same thing to the other brother. 

They were never ungrateful, but having the same present being thrown at them was one of the many things that only lumped them together like that, as if they didn't have their own personalities or interests. 

Osamu pulled out the big black apron with two front leather pockets he kept ogling at the mall when you both passed by a store that only sold kitchen products. 

Osamu went to heaven that day. 

"Haha no way," he held it up over his head so you could both get a better look at it, "I didn't think you noticed." 

You give a dopey smile, "What, that you were practically on one knee when you looked at it?" You giggle into your hand. 

He gives you a soft smile, "I love it, thank you." And reaches over to ruffle your hair. 

It falls a little quiet again after he pulls his hand back, then you start looking around, as if someone else would be there, "um..so, wheres-" 

"In his room." Osamu interrupts, his smile never leaving his lips as he focuses back on the cake. 

"..why?" 

He dips the knife back in the bowl of frosting and shrugs, "he's been a brat since you stopped talking to us." 

You bite your lip, "Samu, I'm really really sorry-" 

He puts his hand up, stopping you, "It's fine really. I know you've been stressed, and you've never really done this before but. I know you wouldn't just leave us like that." 

Your eyes fall to the counter, "Atsumu on the other hand.." and then then they cross back to look at him, "he's acting like it's the end of the world. Says you found a better set of twins." He snorts. 

You shake you're head, not finding that the least bit funny, "I could never." 

A serious look settling back in on his face, and he looks into your eyes, "just...don't do that shit again." 

You nod. 

He nudges his head in the direction of the hallway, "you mind fixing him for me? That asshole was suppose to help me with this." 

You bite back a laugh before hopping off the stool and walking towards his room with a bag in hand. 

Your heart was beating so hard, it might've sounded louder than the soft knocks you left on his door. 

You hear the marching of feet getting close, and his voice sounds through the walls, "wat is it Samu'? I already told you I don't wanna do nothin'-" the door swings right open, revealing a shirtless angry Atsumu. 

Your eyes buck before you snap your head to the side, looking back down the hall, "o-oi..." 

He was surprised to see you, then he was confused at your reaction as he looks down at his chest and then back at you. 

You've seen him shirtless before, so, what was that? 

He quickly grabs a shirt from his clothes chair that sat by the door, snuggling it on with it roughing up his hair. 

You slowly turn back to look at him. 

His messy hair making him look even cuter, making you turn red but not letting him notice in the dimly light that only peeked through his room from his table lamp. 

"H-hi." 

His eyebrows furrow, "hey." 

You look down at your hands that were gripping onto the small bag, then you practically shove it in his direction, "happy birthday.." 

His large frame now leaning against the door- a habit of his- as he stares down at you looking somewhat vexed. 

He puts a hand up to yours, pushing the bag down with them and out of the way, "can't even look at me when you say it." 

His movements and harsh tone throwing you off but it was also something you expected, "I'm-I'm..." 

You jump when his fingers suddenly brush past your lips and down to your chin, pinching it softly. He brings your head up and you're met with narrowed eyes, "you're...what?" 

The way he said that would've made you weak any other day but right now you couldn't hold back your bottom lip from quivering. 

His eyes widen and he drops his hand, taking a step back, "are you that...scared of me?" 

Your eyes growing with his, "what? No!" You reach for his hand without thinking, you pull him closer to you. 

He's taken aback but still pushes on, "then explain yourself." His voice wanting to break but he would never let himself get emotional in front of you, "when you, ignore me, and don't look at me or talk to me but talk to Samu, it just...reminds me of how we use to be when we were kids... When I was rude to you... Makes me feel like I did something." 

You grip his hand tighter, the guilt eating you up, "I promise it's just me being selfish," you didn't know how to fix it, but you said the fist thing that came to your mind," I'm not scared of you, I'm not mad at you, I love you!" 

But you swore you didn't mean to say that last part. 

It's not like you haven't told him that before, but a small part of your brain tells you it's different now. 

It was too late to want to take it back, Atsumu just wanted nothing more than to know everything was still okay. He pulled you into a tight hug, pushing your face further into his chest nearly suffocating you. 

"...you're so...dumb.." he grumbles into your hair. 

After nearly a minute you reach up hitting your fingers against his bicep, tapping out. 

He quickly releases you with a small laugh, "sorry..." 

You wearily hold the bag up again, holding eye contact this time, "um?..happy birthday Sumu." 

Ecstatic from hearing you say that little nickname again, he snatches the bag from your hand while pulling you into his room. 

He sits you down on his bed, sinking down in it next to you, the gift bag plopping down in his lap as he looks down at it greedily. 

"..you can open it." 

He doesn't hesitate to throw the tissue on the floor, littering on his floor even more. 

He pulls out the small box that sat at the bottom, his thumb brushing against the familiar logo that was branded on top. 

His breath hitches, "...this is from-" 

"Yeah...I got it a while back in the summer actually." 

His eyes drift from yours to the box again, "hm..you were planning to propose this whole time?" 

Your face goes hot, making you push him playfully before looking away, "sh-shut up." 

He chuckles, finally, looking down again and prying it open. 

A black satin center ring, shiny as ever, looking back up at him. 

He's pulls it out immediately, setting the box down on the bed and sliding it on..his ring finger. 

You smack yourself mentally, knowing, only he, would do that. 

He holds his hand in the air, admiring the way the ring glistened when he moved it around. 

He grins, dropping that arm around your shoulders and pulling you into a side hug, "thank you. I love it." 

You nod, squeaking at how he squeezed you tighter and tighter, "you're welcome, I'm glad you do." 

Your gloomy voice sending signals his way. 

He sighs, wrapping both of his arms around you, pulling you to lay down with him. 

You tense on top of him, quickly feeling panicked at the thought of being too heavy as he lays you on his chest, "eh, um Sumu.." 

"Hmm? C'mon, we're gonna talk." He says with one hand caressing your soft back while the other brushes through your hair, "you've been so distant. I thought you were never going to talk to me again." He whispers. 

You close your eyes, your head sinking into his shoulder, "I could never." 

He shuts his eyes too, breathing out, relaxing into his pillow, "kay so, tell me what's been up with you?" 

You let out a sigh. 

Then you get a little quiet. 

"Hello?" Atsumu starts, cupping your face and lifting it up to his, "earth to-" 

His eyes immediately soften, "hey? Please...tell me what's going on." 

You reach up, wiping a tear from your face with the back of your sleeve, your words turning blubbery, "it's just, it's been a bad couple of weeks Sumu. And I know I never let comments get to me but it was so tiring having the girls gang up on me for so long and I didnt want to tell you about it because I can take care of myself right? I've been feeling so self-concious, it felt like I was getting what I deserved the whole time. And now I'm here, crying on your birthday-" 

A kiss lands on your nose, then on the forehead, then on both cheeks. You pull away slightly, "w-what are you doing?" 

He chuckles, "you're cute when you cry." 

'Huh?' 

You bury your face in your hands, "what?!" 

He tries to pulls your hands off, his hands wrapped around your wrists, "hey come on. You've done enough hiding haven't you?" 

You shakily peek through your fingers, ready to apologize again but he kept going, "Samu and I love you so much, your family loves you, even the boys like Suna or Kita and Aran, all of them, they love you too. You're loved, you gotta know that. And, you gotta know that, you don't deserve none of that talk, you're beautiful..You're, like no other.." his voice was trailing off, the heat creeping back onto your face making you close the gap between your fingers so you wouldn't have to see him anymore. 

And you curse at yourself when that little voice at the back of your head tells you, 'he's lying'. 

He tugs at your wrists some more, "and, you could cry as much as you want. You could cry at my funeral and I wouldn't care." 

You can't hold back the giggle, "that's, horrible. I don't think that's how that works." 

He scrunched his face, thinking about, "oh yeah." 

You move yourself off of him and sit up right on his bed, he pouts at the sudden loss. You let your hands drop down as he sits himself up too, watching you as you zone out a bit. "I feel like, theres something else." He says clearing his throat. 

You look at him out of the corner of your eye, "what do you mean?" 

"Like, I feel like you're not telling me something." 

You dart your eyes back down, "no, that's pretty much it.." 

He taps his foot against yours as they both dangle off the bed, "see, you're lying." 

You shrug slightly and shake your head, "I swear it's nothing, it's stupid." 

He hums, letting his head rest against his headboard before struggling ask, "are you, having...boy problems?" 

Your eyes gawk out at your shoes, "that's.. no, thats not it." 

"So it's true." His voice sounds flat, you look up and see his kicked expression, "well what the hell? You know you can talk to us about that stuff too." 

You let out a laugh, "yeah no." 

He smacks his teeth, "why not?" Sounding offended as ever, "you know, me and Samu are gonna have to meet him anyways, make sure he's enough for you and all." 

You laugh even harder, "please Sumu, you would hate him anyways." 

He pounces forward in his seat, "why? Who is he? Tell me now." 

You can't contain yourself with how serious he's trying to be, "I'm...im being serious, t-tell me now." He stammers, his own laughter clearly getting the best of him too. 

As you both howl, holding onto yourselves to control your uncontrollable fit, a knock on the door silences the both of you, "hey I told you to come get him, not get with him!" Osamu's voice travels through the door. His evil voice being suggestive as ever. 

You freeze in your place as Atsumu doesn't realize what he just said, hopping off his bed and scrambling to his door, "shaddup Samu!" He swings it open, "what do you want?" 

Osamu looks past Atsumu, a grin sitting on his face as he sees your flustered look, "well, we're having a party if you didn't remember." 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "yeah yeah," he looks back at you, holding his hand out, "c'mon." 

Your eyes flutter to his hand and then to Osamu, who still held that shit eating grin like he knew something. 

You unsteadily got off his bed, making your way towards the two, and bumped into his hand, making him put it down thinking you might not have noticed it, "party time?" You said in a nervous voice. 

It wasn't really no party, it was just the boys being aggreaive as they wrestled eachother and threw a movie on without paying attention to it, while you and Suna gossiped and showed videos to eachother on your phones, Atsumu secretly sat and watched you jealously while Osamu watched him watch you with an amused expression. 

When cake time began, you all huddled around the two of them, taking pictures and laughing. After singing the famous birthday song, the boys bent over to blow their candles out. 

"Make a wish!" Someone yelled. 

And Atsumu's eyes found yours before he blew them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk help it felt so flat and simple? I promise I'll change it up in the next chapters


End file.
